Always Forgiving you
by KeepCalmYourALovatic
Summary: "Are you breaking up with me?"He asked his arms tightned around my waist,He didnt want to let me go and he didn't know what to do. T for Cheating and Cursing
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my new story,I Hope you like it and keep up with it,.**_

_**So before you read it the story is basically about Channy of course,Chad keeps on cheating on Sonny whenever there's a fight or She keeps on forgiving him and Stuff.**_

_**So enjoy **_

_**and Dont forget to review**_

* * *

_**Chad pov**_

"I am Sorry,Don't Cry I swear I am not worth it"I Whispered to the Crying burnette infront of me..

"I am So sorry Sonshine"I Whispered and Hugged her tight,I Kissed her head and sighed.

"The weird thing is that your the one who always hurts her and ends up comforting her"Blondie said.

"Get out"She huffed and left thr room.

"It's ok"Sonny sniffed and gripped my shirt.

"I am Sorry I am Such an Asswhole"I Huffed.

"Don't say that"She whispered,I Leaned in and pecked her lips.

"How about I make it up to you,I'll talk you to dinner after your done filming how's that?"She Automatically grinned and nodded.

"Good now go"I Kissed her and She walked out wiping her face,I Sat on Tawni's pink Couch and Sighed,I Covered my face with my hands.

_I am the biggest jerk on this planet,Sonny honestly doesn't deserve me,She deserve's a guy better than me a guy who wouldn't cheat like I do,I Don't know what comes over me when i cheat and Then I remember what i did when i see Sonny's face in the morning and I regret keeps on forgiving me and Forgiving me and giving me chances,and I just think that one day she's going to say enough and I am scared of that day were she would say enough._

_**Sonny Pov**_

"Why do you keep on forgiving him"Portlyn said as Chad winked at me from across the cafeteria I smiled at him in return.

"Yeah no offense but your stupid"Tawni said,I Rolled my eyes.

"I am not stupid,I just love him too much and I can't stay mad at him,But I think one day I am going to say enough"I Said and bit my lip as I looked over at Chad.

"I Don't think I can live without him"I Whispered.

"Promise me that this will be the last Chance you ever give him"Portlyn whispered,I Looked at her and then at Chad and bit my lip.

"I Can't,I am Sorry"I Held back the tears that started forming in the back of my eyes,Yes I was still hurt he cheated at me and no matter how much he says sorry it wont heal the cut I have in my heart,I looked down at my feet as my lips started quivring,I Looked back at Chad and He had a serouise expression on his face it changed to a soft expression when a tear fell from my eyes."Are you breaking up with me?"He asked his arms tightned around my waist,He didnt want to let me go and he didn't know what to do.

"I am Sorry"I walked out of the cafeteria and set the tray in my hand on the table on my way out.

"Sonny"I Ignored his calls and walked faster,I was Suddenly Slammed into the wall but not too hard,I Looked up at Chad and Shock my head.

"Are you ok?"He asked.

"No I am not"My voice cracked."I Can't Chad,I Just Can't"

"Can't What"He whispered,I Saw some fear in his eyes.

"I Can't be with you anymore"

"I Guess I am"I Whispered.

"Good Bye Chad"I Kissed her cheek and untagled my self from him and walked away.

* * *

_**I Hope you guys enjoy this story,It's a story i wrote a while ago,I Know I said I am leaving and stuff but I wanted to upload this story for a long time,I'll probably continue it in june :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**H0ey guys thanks for all the hits and reviews and everything you guys are awesome.**_

_**Review and Enjoy :)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

_**Chad pov**_

"Happy Birthday"Some girls said and walked away.

"Thank you,Thank you"I Smiled and walked over to the bar.

"21 Birthday,I Guess you'll have a drink"The bartender said,I Shock my head.

"No my girlfriend isn't really ok with me drinking"I Chuckled."I'll Just have water"I Added.

"Weird,The biggest celebrity ever,Star of Mackenzie falls is going to drink water on his 21 birthday"He laughed and handed me a cup.

"Happy Girlfriend,Happy life"I Shrugged,He Smiled.

"Excuse can I have a glass of water"A voice said next to me,I turned my head and saw a burnette she was really skinny and shorter thank Sonny was,She has a blue floral dress and a blue flower attached to her hair.

"Do I know you?"I Asked,She looked up and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"I am Jessica Olson,I was sent from 17 Magazine and I just had to see how the great Chad Dylan Cooper celebrates his birthday"She said.

"Well I am great"I Smirked.

"I Was being sarcastic,But do you even know what that word means since you dropped out of school and you never went to college"She Smirked.

"First of all Jessie"

"It's Jessica"She cut me off.

"Whatever,I Studied on set Education is very important to me,I graduated when I was 18,yes School teaches valubale lessons but I learned alot of things about life that you don't even know about for Example all those people around you in this room are fake exept for My cast the So random cast and that girl over there"I Pointed at Sonny who was talking to portlyn,Yes I made up with Sonny and I refuse to mess up this time.

"All those other people are here for the gifts or to have there picture taken"I Added.

"And Who's that girl?"She asked.

"That girl Is Sonny monroe and she's the love of my life"I Smiled.

"That's why you cheat on her every time?"She Smirked.

"I made mistakes but I am over them"I looked into her brown eyes,I got a weird feeling,I Felt like i was melting.

"Are you sure about that?"She whispered and walked away.

"Happy Birthday"An Angelic voice said and Soon my lips were covered with here's.

"This is the 8th time you wish me happy birthday today"I Smirked,She blushed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I Love you,you know that"She said,I Looked behind her shoulders and saw Jessica talking on the phone She looked mad.

"I love you too"I Pecked her lips my eyes still on jessica as I saw her storm out.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"Just a second babe"I Pulled myself away from her and ran behind jessica.

"Hey is everything ok?"I Asked grabbing her arm.

"It's non of your business"She spat.

"Whoa just trying to help"I Backed away,She sighed.

"I Am Sorry,it's just that my sister left and She was my ride home"She huffed.

"I'll give you a ride home"I Offered pulling my car keys out of my pockets.

"Your gonna miss your party to give me a ride home?"She asked stunned.

"Hey,I am not a bad guy"I Smiled."So are you up for it?"I Asked

"Sure"She smiled,I Took her hand and pulled her to the car.

"Nice car"

"Thanks"I Started driving.

"So were do you stay?"I Asked,She gave me the directions and I started driving.

"So How long have you and Miss Sonny been dating?"She asked.

"3 Years"I Smiled.

"I am Suprised a guy like you could last 3 years,You look like the kind of guy who can't last 1 day"She said.

"She Changed me"I Smiled.

"I have to give her props for that,usually guys like you don't change"She looked out of the window.

"Guys like what"I Smirked.

"Jerks"She spat.

"Well I am her jerk,I am Still a jerk but she loves me,That's the beauty of love it means that the other person would accept you for who you are"I Said and parked infront of her house.

"That was sweet,Good night"She Smiled and got out of the car.

"Good Night"I Smiled as I saw her walking towards her house.

There was Something good about her,Something that attracted me to her,But I felt like she was trouble.

* * *

_**Review for Chapter 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the thing you guys,I have only 2 reviews and This is the last Chapter I am going to update,I Serouisley need more reviews or I won't update,Cause I need to know if you guys are enjoying this story or not.I Can't know if you guys aren't reviewing :(**_

* * *

_**Chad pov**_

I Swallowed and Knocked on Sonny's apartment's door,I Had yellow flowers in my hand,I Did a mistake last night after I drove jessica home I directly went back to my house,Honestly I was thinking about jessica all night.I Don't know why there was something about her that somehow I was attracted to her,I Felt bad cause I forgot about Sonny.

The door was opened to reveal Sonny,She was dressed in polka dot Shorts a white tanktop and bunny slippers,Her hair was in a ponytail and She had a cup of water in her hand,She looked at me and sighed and slammed the door shut,I expected her to do that,I was a real Asswhole,If anybody invinted the world asswhole it would be me.

"Sonny,Babe please open the door"I Knocked and rested my forhead on the door.

"I am not your babe,Just freaking leave Chad"She banged on the door from behind,Sonny was never... physical,I Knew she was really pissed and I could get why.

"Come on I am Sorry"I Said.

"Ask yourself how many times did you say sorry this month?"She asked.

"I...Alot,But I am Sorry Sonny really sorry"I Begged.

"When someone says Sorry alot it means there messing up alot,You know what Chad"She opened the door and I was about to step in but she stopped me by putting a hand on my chest.

"We need a break,Serouisley Chad don't say sorry,Just fix what your doing wrong,Cause I am tired of getting hurt espicially from you,Think about it Chad"She softly said and closed the door.

I Just stood there shocked,My grip on the flowers started to loosen up until I dropped them on the floor,She was serouise this time and it scared me,I Honestly didn't know what to do.

I hurt her too much,She's right we need some time apart as much as it hurts me it's actually 've gone to far to loose each other simply over a stupid mistake I did.

You know what they say,_Distance makes a heart grow fonder._

I walked out of the building and sighed,Maybe at this seperation I should spent time with jessica See if I really like her or not.

I got into my car and Smiled.

Next stop: Jessica Olson.

_**Sonny Pov**_

What I did broke my heart,But Chad needs to realize that I won't always give him Chances,I don't want to loose Chad,But he needs to learn from his mistakes,As much as I hate to admit it Tawni is right,I Can't just keep on forgiving him,If I do he'll never learn from his mistakes.

I Pulled out my phone,I didn't see A misedcall or a text from Chad,I have to be honest I was pretty shocked,I was used to hom blowing my phone up with calls and texts and voice notes and bbms.

I Dialed tawni's number and sighed.

"Hey whats up lady"Tawni's girly voice said.

"Nothing,me and Chad desided to take a break"I Let out a breath.

"I am So Sorry,How are you feeling?"She asked.

"Messed up"I Laid back on the couch.

"Don't worry I am sure he'll call or text to make up"She said with a boredom voice.

"That's the thing tawni he didn't do any of those things"

"Oh no"

"What?"I got up suddenlt intristed in the conversation.

"I Don't know if you'll like hearing this"She said.

"Tawni just tell me,I am a big girl I can handle it"I Rolled my eyes.

"Chad Likes someone,He likes another girl"She said.

"Wait what,What are you talking about?"I Asked getting up pacing back and forth.

"Sonny when a guy stops caring if your mad at him or not,it means another girl's got his heart"

"That's impossible"I Whispered."Do you think he was with her last night,Is that why he left the party?"I asked.

"Maybe,Sonny Birthday's are important to Chad,Espicially his birthday if he would sacrafise being the centre of attention for a girl,it means he might even fall in love with her"

"Oh my god"I Whispered,I Suddenly didn't feel good,I just risked a Chance for Chad and I to be together.

"I just faught with him,Oh god tawni what do i do"I Cried.

"I Don't know"

I Sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

_**Chad pov**_

"Your lucky I agreed to hang out with you"Jessica said looking out of the car window."I Have a very busey scheduale"I Chuckled deeply.

"So why aren't you with your girlfriend?"She asked.

"She's mad at me,We decided to take a break"I Sighed.

"I Don't blame her,I am sure it was your fault"

"It was"I confessed.

"Wait what,The great Chad Dylan Cooper just confessed something wow I thought Chad Dylan Cooper is always right"She Smirked.

"Not this time"I Sighed."I Messed up big time,I might loose her jessica,I Don't know what to do"

"I am Suprised that you trust me so much,I mean I am just a stranger that you just met at a party last night"

"I Don't know there's something about you,I feel like I've known you my whole life"I Conffesed.

"Wow two confessions in one day,Is the end of the world nearing"She sarcasitly said,I laughed.

"Your rude but funny,No offense"

"Non take"She waved her hands.

"Hey Can I ask you for a favor and your promise to do it?"I Asked.

"Depending on the favor"She sang.

"So Mr Condor the head of Condor studios is celebrating his birthday and he's having a huge party and we all need to go and I was kind off going with Sonny but now that were on a break I don't have anbody to go to so.."I Couldn't continue,Chad Dylan Cooper never asks for favors,Wow Sonny would kill me if she heard me saying that.

"You want me to go with you"Jessica Continued.

"As friends"I Quickley said.

"Sure Chad"She smiled'.

"Good"I Smiled Back

"So let's go to the beach"I Winked and slid my ray bands on.

* * *

_**Reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait,I wrote a chapter before this but it wasn't good enough and it wasn't the way i wanted the story to go to,And then I Couldn't write another chapter cause I got really sick and I am still sick,But I felt bad for making you all wait :)**_

_**and Another thing is Thank you soooo much My reviews went from 2 to 7 That's amazing keep it up so I get more encourged.:)**_

_**Enjoy and Review :D**_

* * *

_**Chad Pov**_

"I bet your happy right now"Jessica Softly said as we walked on the beach,My arms were wrapped around her shoulder and her head rested on my shoulder.

"About?"I Smiled and Looked down at her.

"That you finally made me so attached to you"She smirked.

"I am very happy thank you very much"I leaned down and kissed her on the forhead she laughed and slapped my chest.

_**Sonny Pov**_

It's been 2 months,2 Months since the break,2 months since we've spoken,2 months since we kissed,2 Months since i've heard _I Love you_ From here,The wrost thing is that he's been photographed with this girl called jessica,I Really Couldn't believe it,I mean we agreed to take a break we never broke up.

"Too bad it's Caleb's last day on set,He was really funny and helpfull with the sketches"Tawni said.

"Yeah it's a bummer"I Said,Caleb was a gueststar,He's just an amazing guy,Tawni kept on talking and talking,But I was never paying attention,I was looking at Chad the entire time as he talked with portlyn.

"Hey ladies"I Looked up and saw Caleb smiling down at me and Tawni."I Was just leaving and I wanted to say good bye"

"Aww I am gonna miss you"Tawni pouted and hugged me.

"What about you monroe you gonna miss me?"He asked opening his arms,I Grinned and got up,I Wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight he lifted me up a little and put me down.

"What do you think your doing"I Heared Chad say and Suddenly Caleb was slammed into the wall.

I Covered my mouth with my hand and gasped,Chad lifted him off the ground.

"Chad"I Whispered,I Was pretty much shocked,I Couldn't move or do anything.

"Who are you to put your hands on her"Chad said through greeted teeth.

"CHAD STOP IT,JUST STOP IT"I Yelled and pulled Chad of Caleb from the back of his shirt.

"I Can't believe you"I Wiped my tears and walked off.

"Sonny wait"I Heared him say.

"Just leave me alone Chad,your the biggest jerk I have ever met"

"He had his fucking hands on you what do you expect me to do"He exclaimed,I Turned to him and huffed.

"Nothing Chad,Why do you care,your busy with your life and that girl jessica,You didn't even bother ask about me or talk to me so why care now?"I Asked,He sighed and looked down.

"I am Sorry"

"I Don't want to hear Sorry from you Chad"I Threw my hands up in the air from fustration."I Want real action"

"I Just think we should end it for real right now,You prove to me that you don't care about me so why be together"I Whispered.

"No Sonny don't do this"He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why shouldn't I ,Aren't you with that girl Jessica?"I asked.

"No"

"Then why are you always with her?"I Asked.

"She's just a friend Sonny,Nothing more"He explained.

"Then why didn't you even bother to ask about me Chad,I Am your girlfriend,Why do you always treat me like shit,The big qouestion is why do I keep on forgiving you?"I exclaimed rubbing my red puffy eyes.

_**Chad pov**_

My heart broke in pieces as I saw her rub her re puffy eyes,I was causing her this pain,She's hurt because of me.

"Baby,Baby I am Sorry,I Love you more than anything,I Love you more than my self,It breaks my heart to see you Crying,I Didn't mean to hurt you,I am Sorry"I Walked closer to her and sighed.

I Took her hand and pulled her into a tight comforting hug.

"I Love you"I Whispered and rubbed her hair.

"I Love you too"Her voice cracked as She started to cry again.

I Walked to my dressing room with her in my arms,I Sat on the couch and Held her silently as She cried.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review sorry for the bead chapter :(**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**,Wow you guys hate Chad,I Don't blame you I do too,Why am I even writing about him hehe just kidding.**_

_**Anywaus,I actually have another story up it's not SWAC,It's starstrcuk,You know starstruck fan fics are really awesome to bad no body pays attention to them ::(**_

_**So enjoy this Chapter.:)**_

* * *

_**Chad Pov**_

"Hey Jess its Chad call me"I Hung up and sighed,Jessica has been ignoring my texts and calls,I Serouisley don't know what's going on with her.

I Sat on the bench in disney Land and Watched Sonny as she signed autugraphs for little kids,She gave me a smiled and I made her way over to me and looked down at her phone,She stopped in trackes and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey you ok?"I Called,She walked over to me and Showed me her phone,It was a Picture of me and Jessica Kissing on the beack.

"Care to explain?"She asked."And I am stupid to fall into the little me and jessica are friends trap"She laughed bitterly.

"Sonny,I don't know what to say"

"Take me Home Chad"She said through greeted teeth.I Sighe and got up and walked to my car,She got in and slammed the door shut and crossed her arms over her chest.

We Drove Silently to her apartment,I would look at her now and then and Sigh.

"Chad"She finally said as I parked infront of her apartment.I Looked at her and waited for her to Continue.

"I Don't know what your deal is,But I know is that you like her and you love me and You don't know what to do,and I wanted to tell you that I just want you to be happy"She Gave me a smile and got out of the car.

I Sighed and dragged my hand over my face,Now I feel horrible for hurting her.

I Drove to Jessica's house and Sighed,I Felt like an asswhole,Sonny was being extremly sweet to me and I was hurting her,How can someone be so sweet?.

I Knocked on jessica's house door and sighed,She opened the door with a smile witch turned into a frown when she saw me.

"What do you want?"She bitterly asked.

"Why are you ignoring me?"I Asked and got in the house and closed the door behind me.

"First of all I Didn't invite you in"I Rolled my grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and showed it to me,Sonny and I were on the cover,It was a Picture of me and Sonny kissing yesterday in the hallway.

"How could you I thought you were done with her"She exclaimed.

"I Don't know"I Yelled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What do you mean you don't know"She yelled back.

"Jessica I am sorry"

"Save it Chad"She said and ran upstairs.

Later at night,I laid on my bed and Looked at the ceiling,Wondering were cheating got me,Well I lost the girl I loved,and Lost the girl I could've been friends with instead of dating her.

I Lost everything.

I am All alone.

* * *

_**Review for Chapter 6,Are you glad Chad got the punishment he deserves?I am sure, 5 reviews=Fast update.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I think you guys are willing to kill me for not updating,Right?I Know I am such a bad person,I am so sorryyyyy,I Know I said 5 reviews=Fast update and I didn't update,But I have term exams and I Just finished the hard quizes and now we have the easy,Like English,and so on.**_

_**and I was sick last week and the whole week,and my voice is half gone,That's why,I Couldn't even study I was forcing my self.**_

_**So i am really sorry.**_

_**So umm I just wanted to say,You can follow me on twitter and tweet me tell me what you think talk to me anything you want,The link is on my profile,and I've been thinking when i am done with this story,I am going to write a story like Sonny with a Chance season 3 my way,I am not sure it's a possibility but If i do it the story will be called 'Sonny with a chance'**_

_**I think you guys are going to be pretty shocked for what happens in the end of this Chapter,you know what they say expect the unexpected.**_

_**So Enjoy and Give me alooooooooooooot of reviews OH and Follow me on twittaaaa**_

_**Love you all Longest A/N I've ever written**_

_**well bye.**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

At this point of my life I felt like I was a complete faluire with men,You see My dad left me and my mom when I was about 4,It was Really heartbreaking for me,Cause I loved my dad so much and It broke my heart to see my mom cry in my grandmother's arms,He never bothered to ask about me,I wouldn't mind him sending a single letter but he didn't even do later I turned 10 and my older brother I have an older brother witch I really don't talk about,My older brother Jake turned 16 and left too,It was less shocking to me than the shock i had when my dad left.

Cause I knew this day would come were Jake would leave,Cause Jake was a copy paste of dad but he was the younger version,It was always my fear as a little girl for my brother to leave and My fear was true,I Always told my mom about it but she said'Your brother is nothing like your father'.and Now we never speak about Jake or my Father,whenever my mom would hear Jake's name even if it's a character on tv She would cringe,I knew it still hurts her,It hurts me too Sometimes.

Anyways than I turned 14 and I dated this one guy called Chris and It was puppy love but guess what i found out?,He was using me to get to Lucy,Lucy was my bestfriend so Instead of dating him she kicked him where it hurts and shot him glares whenever she saw him.

And Then I turned 16 and got my big break on So random and guess who I met Chad Dylan Cooper,The biggest Jerk on the planet,Hearthrob,Player all those things were wrote about him in the tabloides and I believed it,and when I came on So Random he kinda proved it,But then I got to know him and I realized there's two different sides of Dylan Cooper has a Huge egp,Player,Hearthrob, Chad was Sweet,Helpfull, of his sides were so different but had one thing in common,They Loved me.

I Know with Chad's actions I should garnti that he doesn't love me,But Chad Does love me,Cause whenever I look into his eyes I see love,So I never doubt that,But after the whole Cheating thing,So Many times,I Just don't know if I can be with him,I gave him so Many Chances and he blew them all up.

I Smiled slightly at the 2 boxes infront of me that had Chad's stuff inside or things that he gave me,I Picked up a picture frame of his picture and let out a sigh.I Kissed the picture and Whispered 'I Love you'Before putting it in the box.

* * *

_**Jessica Pov**_

I Liked Chad,Put I didn't Love him,I Liked him as a person,I realized that I didn't want him to be my boyfriend,I wanted my old ex back.

You see the day before Chad's 21 birthday party,I got in a fight with my ex Arron,Cause he wasn't the guy i wanted him to be.

And I saw all the things I wanted in a guy In Chad,But Now I just think i still love Arron,I was a jerk to him,When you Love Someone you need to accept them for who they are,Chris Loves me even though I am totally OCD and That I Snort when I laugh.

Chad was Just a rebound,And I hated myself for using him like that.

I Pressed on the door bell and the door opened to reveal Arron,He had bags under his eyes,His hair was messed up and he wasn't wearing his best clothes.

"I Love you and I am Sorry,When you Love someone you have to accept them for who they are,you may not be the perfect guy but your perfect for me"I Said,He smiled and embraced me in a tight hug.

I guess this is my Happy Ending.

* * *

_**Chad Pov**_

So I lost the most amazing,Important person in my life,Sonny Monroe,As Cheesy as it sounds I feel like I lost the Sonlight of my life,Sonny was the only one who can light up my whole day and I totally blew it,I blew up all the Chances she gave me in the past,You know why?Cause I really didn't care,I thought she would always be around and forgive me,But now she's not.

I Felt like a total asswhole when she told me she just wanted me to be happy,She cared about my happiness when I hurt her,It didn't make any sense to me,I was hurting her but she cared about my happiness,Is it possible for someone to be that ncie?,It's incredible how Sonny cares about people who hurt her,She helpes people that are mean to her,and She treats everyone equally.

She's Gorgouse and She doesn't even know it,She's modest and Down to earth and that's why I love her.

At This point of my life I just needed to clear my head from everything so here I am in the airport ready to get away from it all.

"Flight number 347 headed to Wisconsin is ready for passengers now"I Smiled and got up.

"Good Bye LA"

* * *

_**Ok you guys this isn't the last Chapters there is maybe 5 Chapters or more left,I Know you wanna kill me right now for the cliff hanger but 5 reviews=Fast update :):):)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys whats up,I hope you liked chapter 6,I got alot of hits thats awesome,but I got 2 reviews,I Actually wrote this chapter very early but I didn't get 5 reviews so I didn't update.**_

_**It will mean alot to me if you guys review**_

_**Love you**_

_**R&R&E**_

* * *

_**Chad pov**_

_1 Year and 2 months later._

I Spent a whole year,Fixing my self trying to bring out the normal guy I was before Mackenzie falls,Trying to bring out Chad.

Everyday I spent in Wisconsin my Love of Sonny Never stopped or Became less,It actually grew more.

Out of All Cities I picked Wisconsin,Because Sonny was from wisconsin and She was down to earth and sweet,and Wisconsin is quite and Peacefull.

You won't believe this but I actually worked at a farm,I Learned how to ride horses and I even got a Uncle was surprised when I told him I wanted to work in his farm.

Ever since I started working there,I became nice to people,I Learned how to respect to people.

And Now I am back in california,I was exited and scared,Cause I was planing on getting Sonny back but I was afraid she already moved on.

I Lifted my hand up and brought it right down,I Couldn't knock I was too scared,But if I didn't knock Years from now I would be thinking _What if,_I Knocke 2 times and swallowed.

"Coming"I Heared her angelic voice say.

The foor opened and I saw Sonny,She looked the same but better,Her hair was brown and caramel Highlights and it was cut short to her shoulder,She had a Yellow dress with pink flowers.

"Chad"She whispered,Oh how I love the way she says my name.

"I...Hi?"_Smooth very Smooth._

"What are you doing here?"She closed her eyes and whispered leaning on the door.

"I Came here to see you,I Want you back,I Never stopped loving you and I don't think i'll ever stop"I Confessed.

"You Come here a Year later and you Say I love you"She said through her teeth,I Swallowed.

"Your such a jerk"She slapped my arm,She grabbed a magazine off the small table next to the door and started to hit me with it.

"Whoa...Sonny...Stop...OW"I Ran into her apartment and she ran after me and continued to hit me.

"You Jerk_ (hit)..._You left _(Hit)..._God knows where you went _(Hit)_...And then you come back a year later and tell me you love me,Just get out Chad"Tears started to fall from her cheek and I wiped them with my hand.

"Don't Cry"I Whispered.

"Were did you go,and Why didn't you even bother to say Bye?"She asked.

"I Was in Wisconsin,Working in my uncle's farm"I confessed.

"Wait what?I Do not understand"She looked at me shocked.

"After I hurt you and I Cheated on you,I Realized that I didn't want to loose you,I Love you too Much and I don't know what i'll do if I didn't have you,I Just wanted to Change the way i am,To be Chad not Chad Dylan Cooper,So I Went to Wisconsin cause you always say it's the most peacefull place in the world and I needed to think,The only reason I went to Wisconsin is to be the Sweet Chad you want not the AssWhole,and If you give me one more chance i'll prove to you That I Changed"I Took her hand in mine and looked into her eyes.

"I Don't know what to say,You Chad Dylan Cooper out of all people you worked in a farm for me"She asked amused.

"I'll even Dress as a girl to make you happy"She giggled.

"I Never stopped Loving you"She said.

"I Never stopped Loving you either"She blushed and Looked down at her shoes.

"So Will you give me another Chance?"I Asked,She nodded.

"Good"I Smiled.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"She giggled.I Leaned in and Kissed her.

_Finally I got my Girl back._

_**Sonny Pov**_

I Giggled as Chad pulled me onto his lap a Month Later After we got back together,I Smiled and pressed my lips to Smiled against my lips and Pulled me Closer.

"By the Way,How did they film Mackenzie Falls if you were in Wisconsin for a year?"I Asked.

"Mackenzie was in paris"He winked,I Rolled my eyes _Drama._Fluffy Chad's puppy jumped ontop my lap,I Laughed and ruffled his head.

I Picked up my phone as it started ringing.

"Who is it?"Chad asked massaging my shoulder.

"I don't know unknown number"I Shrugged and threw my phone on the bed.

* * *

Chad has Changed so much ever since he came back to Wisconsin,There's trust issues here and there but He doesn't Cheat anymore,He's polite and Spends time with me and That's all I Wanted.

You know your truley in Love when a guy that hurted you so many times comes a year later and asks for forgivness and you take him back,That doesn't make me stupid I just Love him.I Wrapped up the Last season of So random 2 months after Chad and I got back together and me and the cast still come on set to help marshall with Auditions for the new generation for So Random,So we Don't have to Pack our dressing rooms until a full cast is Casted.,Chad Finished filming the First episode of The 6 th and last Season of Mackenzie Falls.

Chad's Come back was huge,He blew up he's famouse than ever but non of that got into his head,His not Hollywood's bad boy anymore and girls are more attracted to him witch is not a good thing for me but a good thing for him it means that he didn't really Loose his Chad learned how to ride horses Every Saturday him and I go to his Uncles Farm in Cali and Ride horses,His Uncle has lots of farms,In Wisconsin,Tennesi,texas,Cali and So on.

I Still get Calls from the unknown number witch is really freaking me out,But Chad told me not to worry about it there probably some crazy fans and at the end they'll get tired of calling at the end.

"Sonny Monroe Report to my office,I Repeat Sonny Monroe report to my office"Marshall Said in the intercom.

"Am I in trouble?"I Asked Tawni She just shrugged,I Sighed and left my dressing room and made my way to Marshalls office.

"Hey Marshall,Is Everything ok?"I Asked.I Stopped in tracks as I saw A Tall guy,Brown hair and Green looks familiar,No He can't be.

"Hey"He Smiled,I Swear I was About to faint.

* * *

_**Who do you think it is?o_o 5 Reviwes=Fast Update :D,Review if you want Part 2 Chapter 8 :):):):)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you guys all for the reviews,you guys are really Awesome,Guess what it's SUMMER I Can update the time and work on new stories.**_

_**So thanks for all the reviews,**_

_**Read and Review and Enjoy!**_

_**Oh and I usually say 5=Fast update well now its 10=Fast update.**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov.**_

I Couldn't move,There was a lump in my throat that I swallowed,My hands were shaking and my Palms were sweaty and my Breath hitched in my throat.

I Couldn't believe it,_He _comes back after all those years,After leaving me and my mother.

"I Bet your happy to see your brother right kiddo"Marshall grinned,I Know he meant good but Seeing my brother wasn't good.

"I...I Don't have a brother marshall,We may be flush and Blood but his dead to me his always been"I Whispered Looking at Jake with Cold disgusted me he comes here years later and Smiles at me.

"Alison Can we talk about this"He said coming closer to me.

"It's Sonny,But I don't expect you to know that"I Spat and walked away.

"Alison...I mean Sonny Please"He followed up with me."Talk to me please.

"I Have nothing to say to you jake"I Yelled with a raspy voice."You left,You left me and My mother to fend for ourselves ,Dad left didn't you think I wanted a guy in my life I did,You come here years later and you wanna talk,Well I don't wanna talk Jake I just don't"I Walked away and wiped my face.

"Hey you ok?"I heared a familiar voice say behind me,I Turned around and saw Chad and from behind I saw Jake walking back to Marshalls office.

"Please tell me you didn't just see that"I Sighed.

"I did"He shrugged."Do you wanna talk about it?"He asked.

"Can I stay at your house tonight,I Really I am not in the mood to go home,I'l just tell my mom I am Staying at tawni's"I Said.

"Of course,I'll pick you up from your dressing room as soon as I am done filming is that ok?"He asked,I Nodded and pecked his lips,I Sighed as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

He was really the only one I trusted.

"I Love you"He whispered and kissed my head.

"I Love you too"I Gave him a weak smile and walked away...

_**Chad Pov**_

"Even though I left,My heart has been always with you"I said,Well Mackenzie said.

"Cut that was amazing guys,See you on Monday"I Walked of set and into my dressing room,I Changed into Khaki Shorts and a blue shirt.

I Sighed as I Shoved my phone into my pocket,I've been thinking aboyt Sonny the whole day,Wondering why have she been crying,and Who was the guy she was fighting with,I Didn't want to badger her about it,Cause I knew she wasn't in the mood.

I Shoved my wallet into my other pecket and picked up my car keys,I locked my dressing room and walked off to Stage 1,I Got into Sonny's Dressing room and I saw her on the phone with a Small blue overnight bag next to her feet.

"Hey babe'I Smiled and made my way over to her and pecked her lips.

"Hey"She smiled and cupped my neck and Kissed me.

"You read?"I Asked.

"Yep"She got up and I took her Overnight bag from her hand and carried it for her,Hey I Can be a gentleman.

"You Look tired"I Said as I was driving home.

"I am"She yawned and laid her head on my shoulder.

Minuted later I sat on the edge of the bed in my plaid pyjama pants and shirtless,I Watched Sonny as She brushed her teeth in my bathroom wearing a Black tanktop and White cotton she was done she turne off the light in the bathroom and the room.

I Crawled under the covers and put my hands under my head,She Climbed in seconds later and laid her head on my pillow.I turned to her side and held her hand.

"Wanna tell me why you were crying today?"I Asked Tracing my thumb against her hand in comforting circles.

"The guys you saw was my brother"She sighed,_Wait what?Brother I've known Sonny for a long time and We've been dating for a long time I never knew she had a brother._

"I Didn't know you had a brother"I Cleared my throat.

"No Body knows,and You know How I told you My dad died"I Nodded."Well I kinda Lied,His alive I mean maybe he is I havn't talked to him for a long time and he didn't really bother to ask about me"

"What Did your brother want?,I am honestly Confused"I Confessed.

"I Guess I am going to have to Start from the begining"She sighed.

"Yeah You should"I Agreed.

"When I was 4 years old,My dad left me,my Brother and my mom,And I havn't heard of him since I was 14 and a friend of my mom said she Saw him While she was in New york,She saw a ring on his finger and there was a women with him and a Little boy,He got married and had a kid and forgot about me,Anyways When I turned 10 My brother left and I havn't heard of him till today,I Wasn't really surprised when he left cause he was a clone of my dad"I Was Honestly Surprised Cause How can Someone leave Sonny,I am Even lucky to have her.

"I Couldn't face my mom today,We havn't Spoken about Jake Since forever and I Couldn't face her"She whispered.

"Wait a Minute you must've felt awful when i left right?"I Asked Suddenly feeling bad.

"Ummm,Yeah"She bit her lip and Sighed."I Swore that I'll never Love again or trust any guy,But then you came back and proved to me that you were diffrent from my Dad and Brother"She Smiled.

"I Am Sorry"I Whispered.

"You Shouldn't be"She Sighed and hid her face into my neck."I am Sorry I never told you about it"

"It's Fine Sonshine I understand"I Sighed and Crassed her hair.

* * *

_**So I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter,It's Funny how you all Asummed it's Her ex Boyfriend but then it ended up being her brother :P So 10 Revies=Fast Update?**_


End file.
